Camp Fun n' Games
by Kako
Summary: ch 7 up! The YYH gang are all counselors at a summer camp…umm…food fights, Kuwabara in the arts and crafts tent, and Hiei on a SlipnSlide. You don't want to miss this.
1. Packing

Disclaimer: I think this is all a conspiracy. *Sighs* I don't own YuYu Hakusho. All I own is $3.65 and whatever I can find under my bed. I also own a cat. Don't sue me. ^_^ I also don't own Camp Fun n' Games. There probably IS a Camp fun n' Games SOMEWHERE in the continental US. or Japan for that matter.  
  
Author's Notes: When I first thought up the idea for this fanfic, for some reason images of Kurama and Hiei at a Girl Scout Camp came to mind. Also Yusuke and Kuwabara paddling canoes. DON'T ASK. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------Packing for Camp Fun n' Games---------------------------------  
  
Kako: YAY! I'm ever so happy! My second ficcy!!  
  
Kurama: Did you say You were going to make us counselors at a Girl Scout Camp??  
  
Kako: *worried* Nope! That was just a strange mental image!  
  
Yusuke: I've always wanted to go to camp! But my mom would never let me.  
  
Kuwabara: I've always wanted to be a Camp Counselor! But my sister would never let me, either.  
  
Kako: They both had a good reason not to.  
  
Hiei: *chuckles* Hn.  
  
Kako: Well, off to the actual story!  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan are all going to be Camp Counselors at Camp Fun n' Games. Of course, just confirming, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are counselors for the boy's cabins and Botan and Kako (me!) Are counselors for the Girl's Cabins. There are other counselors too.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Yes, Yusuke." He said over the phone. "Please bring ten shirts and shorts because there are NO laundry facilities at camp." He sighed again. "Bye." He knew, of course, that either Kuwabara, Hiei, or Yusuke would soon call him (again) to ask about something about camp.  
  
The phone rang. It was Kuwabara. "WHY THE HECK DO WE NEED BUG SPRAY!!!!!!!!" Kurama simply sighed and said. "Because, like any other camp, there are bugs. Please do not call me again, I have to finish packing, and you should not need to call me because you were sent a list from the camp."  
  
He hung up again. He was a little scared to see how Hiei would fare at a summer camp for nine-year-olds. The phone rang, AGAIN. "Hello?" It was Hiei. "NO, Hiei, you cannot just black shirts, black pants, white scarves, and a black cloak. What? No you certainly cannot bring your Katana. Hiei, no children will try to kill you in your sleep. Goodbye."  
  
He hung up. Kurama quickly threw a couple shirts into a duffel bag before the phone rang again. Kurama put it on speakerphone so that he could pack while he answered questions.  
  
"Uh, can I bring Eikichi?" Kuwabara asked. "No, I'm sorry, but pets aren't allowed." Kurama replied, balling up some socks and throwing them into the duffel as well.  
  
Kurama stopped. The duffel was almost filled up. The phone rang again. "Hello, Kurama?" "Eh?" Kurama replied, his head stuck into his closet as he was shuffling through things.   
  
"What are toiletries?" Kurama hit his head on a rack. "Uh...you know, soap, shampoo, and stuff." Yusuke pondered on this. "Oh. Okay." Kurama sighed. For about the tenth time. He had finished packing and zipped up every last compartment in the duffel bag. He heard the phone ring again.  
  
Kurama's temper was starting to show itself at this point, so he proceeded to rip the phone off the wall and throw it into the trash can. "Finally, peace and quiet." He said.  
  
Kako: YAY! Not bad for the first chapter!!  
  
Yusuke: Yay?  
  
Kako: And I also am going to say...  
  
Yusuke: cheese?  
  
Kako: NO! I am going to be joining Botan as a counselor!  
  
Yusuke: So no cheese?  
  
Kako: NO! Grrr...  
  
Yusuke: Darn... I like cheese.  
  
Kako: Also to let all my fan-peeps know this is based off of my own surreal camp experience, so almost everything in here happened to me. I know it's a little OC, but I wanted to join the fun! 


	2. Arriving at Camp Fun n' Games

Disclaimer: I own everything! MUAHAHA!!! Actually I don't, I just own Kako. I also do not own the Slip n' Slide, a camp bus, or camp food. I don't WANT to own camp food. (And to remind myself, I own $3.65, and an obese cat that does nothing but sleep and eat (in food) my salary away....)  
  
The bus pulled in front of Kurama's house. "Bye, Mom!" He called. Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, and Yusuke were already on the bus. 'Bye, Kurama!" His mom called back. "Remember to call!"  
  
I guess Kurama forgot to tell his mom there are no phones at camp. O well.  
  
The bus pulled up in front of one more house and an overly happy girl with brown pigtails got on. (And for all of you who don't know who this is [authoress] KAKO^_~)  
  
She proceeded to sit in the only empty spot on the bus, which was located right next to Botan. The girl proceeded to shake Botan's hand and said. "HiI'mKakomi. KakomiTzukibutyoucancallmeKako."  
  
Botan smiled. "Uhhh... I'm Botan, and this is..." She then proceeded to introduce Kako to everyone.  
  
Botan turned to Yusuke. "She makes even you look undermedicated!" Kako was smiling happily. "Let's sing a song!" She proclaimed. The nine-year-olds looked up at Kako, with an are-you-sure-this-nutcase-is-supposed-to-be-my- counselor-look. A few feeble voices joined in with a "10,000 bottles of cherry soda on the wall, 10,000 bottles of cherry soda!!!!" Kurama sighed. This is going to be one tough week.  
  
Soon they could see the sign that read, 'Camp Fun n' Games-10 miles.' "....100 bottles of cherry soda on the wall, 100 bottles of cherry sodaaaa!! Take one down, pass it around...." Kako was still singing. Kurama turned to look behind him. "99 bottles of cherry" Hiei abruptly stopped singing when he saw that the kitsune was staring at him. "What?" Hiei said, annoyed. "I like this song."  
  
Finally, Botan could see the lake where the canoeing and swimming was held. "No more bottles of cherry soda on the walls!" Kako stopped singing. She turned to look behind her.  
  
Yusuke: @____@  
  
Kuwabara: @__@  
  
Kurama: *wearing headphones and reading a book*  
  
Botan: ZZZ  
  
Hiei: can we sing it again?  
  
As you can see, camp was getting off to a good start.  
  
When they got off the bus, they were given their luggage, and were also given their cabin assignments. As they were all handed a brown manila envelope containing their campers' names, allergies, a map, and other fun things counselors couldn't survive without.  
  
Yusuke opened his folder. On a piece of paper was the letter '3'. Kurama stared. "Yusuke, you've got Cabin Three?" Yusuke nodded. "Yep! Is that bad or something?" Kurama shook his head the proceeded to open his own folder. Cabin One.  
  
Kuwabara had also been given cabin Three, and Hiei was a counselor for Cabin One. Botan and Kako were Counselors for Cabin Eight. (As you might have guessed, there are 8 cabins, 4 boys, 4 girls. Each has five campers and two counselors.)  
  
Kurama laughed. Cabin three was the cabin the farthest away from the other Cabins. Probably to regulate the noise. On the other hand, Cabin One was right across from the Mess Hall. Kurama's stomach seemed to hurl at the thought. Cabin Eight was located right next to the Arts and Crafts tent, and was about a 2 1/2 minutes walk from the Mess Hall.  
  
They all brought their things to their cabins. Yusuke and Kuwabara placed their duffel bags on a bunk bed. Yusuke claimed the bottom bunk, which left Kuwabara to the top. And guess where the bed was? Right next to a window. As in, bugs and things flying around. "Uhhh, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. His duffel was already on another bed. "Can we sleep here instead?" Yusuke chuckled. "Sure, but if those bugs scare you, is sleeping right next to the door that much better?" Kuwabara finally resided in a bed towards the wall, away from any source of insects.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama and Hiei were putting their things on a bunk bed as well. Kurama was reading over the list of activities their cabin was supposed to do, and Hiei was trying to hide his katana under the mattress. "Hiei?" Kurama questioned. Hiei looked annoyed, but handed the sharp pointy object to Kurama, who placed it in a side pocket of his duffel.  
  
"It says we're supposed to have the swim check right after the campers get settled in." Botan said, handing the list of activities to Kako. "Yay!" Kako said. She had been jumping around the room and was acting super- hyper. "Kako." Botan asked, putting the list away and taking out another list, this time a list of their campers. "WhatWhatWhat?" Kako said. "How are you so.uh.hyper all the time?" Botan said. "Duh! Cherry Soda! Two bottles a day keeps the." Botan left Kako to thinking and noticed a slight bulge in Kako's duffel that looked suspiciously like a dozen or more bottles of cherry soda. "Whatever" Botan said with a smile.  
  
The bus containing the campers arrived. 50 kids would soon be making their way to the cabins, and thirty of them were unlucky enough to have Members of the Rekai Tantei (or the oh-so-hyper Kako) as their counselors. But that's what makes things so much more interesting!  
  
The ten campers belonging to Yusuke and Kuwabara's cabin waltzed into the room. "Hey, would ya look at that? Cabin 3 again." A voice drawled behind them. Yusuke was too bust reading over the handbook, a bunch of rules you were supposed to obey in order not to get kicked out.  
  
Three rules were already broken. Rule number four-No food or drink allowed. Rule number six-No knives or sharp objects allowed. Rule number ten-No writing on the walls. One rule for each cabin. Let's see how many they break, shall we?  
  
"Who're you?" Kuwabara asked. He held a pencil and was crossing names off of a sheet. "I'm Luke. This is Carl, Scott, and John." Kuwabara crossed out names rapidly. "Hey, where's uhh.Peter, is it?"  
  
Luke smirked. "Oh, he's probably not here yet." Yusuke looked up from reading. "Why/" Carl smirked as well. "Oh, he's constantly running away." Kuwabara got the sudden impression that these campers probably got into trouble more often than they'd admit to. "So," Kuwabara said. "So what?" Luke replied. "So you're going to go out and find him and until you do I won't let you back in." Luke's jaw dropped. "PETER." He called. Instantly a lean boy with brown hair and eyes that seemed to be stuck in 'glare' mode walked into the room. Kuwabara grinned. "OK! We're supposed to go with Cabin One canoeing tomorrow but now we're going to the arts and crafts tent in one hour. You have until then to unpack. Yusuke looked up from his reading in shock and awe. How the heck is Kuwabara so good at this? He thought to himself.  
  
Kurama and Hiei had finished unpacking. The campers would be coming in soon. Instantly a stream of people flooded into the cabin. Kurama cleared his throat. "Hello? My name is Kurama, and this is Hiei." Hiei replied. "Hn." Kurama continued with a totally fake smile plastered on his face. "Ok, can you all tell me your names?" "I'm James-Hi I'm Logan-I'm Bailey- Are there bugs here? Oh yeah I'm Bob" All of the kids began talking at once. Kurama busily scribbled down their names. "And where is Eric?" The campers moved aside to where a little boy was sitting in his bunk playing a video game. It appeared that he had not seen or heard anything that had gone on in the last 5 minutes. "Eric?" Kurama said. Hiei snatched the video game from the kid. Eric suddenly broke out of a trance. "Huh!" He cried. "Where am I?" The other kids laughed. "It happens every year." Kurama heard one kid-Bailey-say. Eric turned to Hiei. "Can I have my game back now?" Hiei had his eyes fixed on the game. "Hn" Eric looked at the screen. "Hey! You're all the way at Level fifteen! How'd you do that!" Hiei handed the game back to Eric, who resumed in playing it. Hiei turned to Kurama. "We're supposed to go do the High Ropes course today." Kurama said, scanning their activities sheet. "Then tomorrow we go canoeing with Cabin three. I wonder how Kuwabara and Yusuke like camp so far?"  
  
Botan and Kako had finished unpacking as well. (Are you starting to see a pattern here?) Instantly a mob of little girls swarmed into the cabin. "Hiya!" Kako said as a way of greeting. "My name's Kako, and this is Botan! We're going to be your counselors!" The girls all nodded in unison. "Can you tell me your names?" Botan said. "I'm Susan!" A bond in glasses exclaimed. "I'm Randi" "I'm Laura!" "I'm Katrina." "I'm Rose." Kako smiled. "Yup! Now y'all need to do is go to the bathrooms and get changed into your swimsuits!" Kako was acting super-hyper. Botan had the strangest feeling that one of those cherry soda bottles had disappeared sometime in the last 12 minutes. Botan sighed, then dug her swimsuit out of her duffel bag. Kako abruptly stopped the digging of through her duffel and stopped. "Botan- chan?" "What?" Botan said. "Do we have to swim?" Botan looked at Kako. "Well, I want to." Botan said. Kako sighed. "I won't say I told you so,..."  
  
"...But I told you so." Botan and Kako stood in front of the lake 20 minutes later. Botan had the look on her face similar to the look one has who has recently swallowed the camp's ham sandwiches. Or the fish. Or the 'mystery meat' (usually chicken in some unrecognizable sauce-at elast it smells like sauce) without taking proper measures. Botan gulped. "Do we have to swim in that?" "You" Kako corrected. "But But." Botan stuttered. "Is it sanitary??" Kako smiled. "One of the perks of being a counselor." Botan looked at Kako. "You get to watch your campers swim in water that has dead things floating in it!" Kako smiled. Oh well, Botan thought. Maybe the cherry soda wore off.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking the half-mile across camp to the arts and crafts tent. By the time they got there, Kuwabara was panting and exhausted. All of the kids were as tired as them. "Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "Why do we have to do arts and crafts? Why can't we do something else? Why don't they just relocate the freakin' tent!" Yusuke grinned. "It's not a tent." They said as they approached a big white building. Unlike the rest of the camp, this looked new. Inside, Kuwabara and Yusuke were relieved to find out it was air-conditioned.  
  
"Hello!" A perky counselor came up to them. "My name's Karen, and I'm in charge of the art department here at Camp Fun n' Games!" Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. "She makes even you look under medicated!" "Shut up." Yusuke replied. "You're Cabin Three, right?" Karen said. "Oh. Ok! Your tables are right here! Today you're going to be making clay animals!" The look on Yusuke's face plainly said I-would-rather-be-swimming-in-that-water-that- things-die-in-or-eating-camp-food-than-sitting-here-making-clay-animal- sculptures. The look on Kuwabara's face plainly said Hi-my-name's-Kuwabara- I-hope-you-don't-have-a-boyfriend. The look on Karen's face said get-away- from-me-you-freak. (And the look on the authoress' face said "must...keep...writing...ZZZ")  
  
It was good to know that all's well in the world.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were walking the quarter mile through various trails to get to the high ropes course. As soon as they got there, they were met by another a-little-to-happy-to-be-working-at-a-camp counselor. "Hello!" she said. "My name's Kelsey! You're Cabin One, right?" Kurama nodded.  
  
As Kelsey helped The campers of Cabin One to put on the harnesses to climb the ropes course, Kelsey came over to them and handed them each a harness. "What is this for?" Hiei said. Kelsey smiled. "Oh, you're going to have to help the kids get across! Each of you will be stationed at a different point throughout the course!" "What?" Kurama and Hiei both said.  
  
"I hate this." Kurama said to himself, as he was about 30 feet above the ground, attached only to a couple of thin wires by some carabiners. He walked slowly along, until he got to a little wooden platform. Down below, Hiei was snickering at him. "Okay!" Kelsey said, still with a happy grin on her face. "It's your turn, Hiei!" Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
10 minutes later, Hiei was climbing this tall rope net thing. Once he had climbed it, he realized that his shoe had gotten stuck in the process, and had to go back down about 15 feet for it. Once Hiei was at the top, he proceeded to attach the carabiners to the wire. He took a step out. Hiei then realized that he was too short to reach the line (y'know, the one you step on, and then you walk across it? And if you fall or something, those carabiner thingies are there to hold you to that wire?)  
  
So Hiei was just hanging there, about five inches or so short of the line. Kurama would have laughed had the situation been a bit more...erm...funny.  
  
Hiei looked up in amazement. Kelsey stifled a giggle. "Hiei, you'll just have to swing yourself over!" Hiei gritted his teeth. The situation suddenly became funny, as Kurama started to laugh. Hiei started to swing his legs in an attempt to swing himself across the line.  
  
"Grrrr..." Hiei said underneath his breath. "Stupid ningens." Hiei finally made his way across the line. It took him about 5 minutes. It took Kurama about 30 seconds. It took Kelsey about 20 seconds. (Do you see another pattern here?)  
  
After about 30minutes, four of the kids had been through the high ropes course. There was just one left. (I bet you know what's comin')  
  
*BOOM* It started to thunder and lightning. (Did that make any sense whatsoever?) The last kid, Bailey, started to get angry. So he did. And a big ol' frustration mark appeared on his face. But, being the polite kid that he was, he ran up to another counselor working there and stated. "AM I GOING TO GET TO GO!!!!" at the nice volume of at-the-top-of-his-lungs. O how very happy was that counselor.  
  
To make matters worse, there was still one kid (Logan) actually on the ropes course. After he slid down the zip line, Hiei made his way to the lip line and flew down it. Kurama went next. Then Kelsey slid down it. (And no, Kurama does not scream like a girl.)  
  
It then started to rain. By the time they got back, Hiei, Kurama, and co. were drenched. And they had a half hour to get dried off before they would walk the couple minute walk to the mess hall, where they would eat food that looked as though it came directly from that lake.   
  
So Cabin Number's 8, 3, and 1 had arrived at the mess hall. As some form of mixed greens was put onto their plates, some form of turkey that looked like it had gravy on it, but no one could be sure, baked beans, and for dessert-ice cream that had obviously been left out too long, seeing as it was half-melted. Kako silently thanked herself for remembering to bring gummy snacks and cherry soda.  
  
And so the first day is over. But what horrors and shocks will I make the tantei go through in the next chapter?? Read on to find out!  
  
*****************~`*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**************  
  
Kako: Yay! Another chapter bites the dust!  
  
Yusuke: Are you seriously gonna make me swim in that water?  
  
Kako: Yup! *Evil glare*  
  
Yusuke: I still want cheese....  
  
Kako: And yes I was the short one at my camp who had to swing themselves across a thin wire!! And I was also the one that could not go because it was raining! So I went the next day!  
  
Yusuke: Cheers. *has a cherry soda*  
  
Kako: No! Mine! Grrr! O well! I've got plenty more! Also to say, The canoeing fiasco is coming up next! *Slurps Cherry Soda* 


	3. The Canoeing Fiasco

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Send me stuff! (Well, I own the campers. And Kako. And cheese. And cherry soda. And $3.65. But that's it)  
  
Also gomen if any of your ideas are portrayed in this fic. Nearly everything happened to me, so...eat cheese!  
  
Yusuke: cheese?  
  
Kako: NO! Grr! And to everyone, YES I KNOW MY NAME MEANS 'in the past' IN JAPANESE! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY!  
  
Yusuke: Meep  
  
Kako: glad I got that outta my system! Well, read on!  
  
********~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**********  
  
Chapter Three-the Canoeing Fiasco.  
  
Yusuke woke up. It was 6:29. Yusuke rolled back over. He was immediately scared out of his wits by a voice coming out a small intercom saying, "GET THE HECK OUT OF BED! YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO BE AT THE MESS HALL. WE ARE NOT PAID FOR THE TIME YOU WASTE. GET OUT OF BED! YES, YOU!"  
  
Yusuke removed the hand and pillow from his ears and sat up. Kuwabara was, still asleep. Yusuke hit him on top of the head. Hard. "Get the heck out of bed!" he said, mocking whoever does the intercom. Kuwabara just rolled over. So Yusuke, being the ingenious person that he was, put Kuwabara's pillow over his face and but a book on top. A minute later Kuwabara woke up, wheezing for breath. "Oy!" Yusuke said. "You up yet? We've gotta leave soon or we'll be late for breakfast." Kuwabara continued to breathe.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara said, as they were walking through various trails to get to the mess hall. "I had a really weird dream. In it, some voice shouted out, 'Get the heck outta bed!' and then I felt myself suffocating. Then I woke up." Yusuke was laughing. "Oh, yeah." Kuwabara said. "What're we doing today?" Yusuke replied. "Canoeing. With Kurama and Hiei's cabin. "Yeah!" Kuwabara said, punching the air with his fist. "I've always wanted to go canoeing! I always tipped the canoe over. My sister had a fit." Yusuke sweatdropped. "That's when I found out she couldn't swim!" Yusuke sweatdropped again. ".And that's also when I found out that allowance--" "Let's go already!" Yusuke said, cutting off Kuwabara.  
  
After everyone was seated, the breakfast came. One or two of the kids at each table were supposed to fetch the food. Then they would serve it. Nearly something was knocked over at some point during the meal.  
  
When they got back (to their cabins) Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all put on their bathing suits and headed to the dock. Where the canoes were. Botan and Kako were supposed to take their campers out to the big giant field in front of the lake to play soccer with Cabin Six.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, and their campers, of course, were all standing at the docks, waiting for the counselor in charge of the canoes came. After a couple of minutes, another redheaded girl approached them. "Hello!" She said. "My name's Katy!" Kurama and Kuwabara sweatdropped. (Are you starting to see a pattern here? With the counselors?)  
  
As soon as they were all taught water safety, all of the campers were given life vests. Of course, Katy thought that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were well capable of being able to swim in a ten-foot deep lake.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara lunged in a canoe, pushed it out a little, jumped in it, grabbed some oars, and rowed away.  
  
Soon all the canoes were gone except a teeny green one. Kurama and Hiei just took that one and rowed out.  
  
Soon, Kurama and Hiei could see two guys that were tipping their canoes. One of the guys stood up and the other helped to rock the canoe. Soon, the whole thing toppled over. Kurama noticed that one of the guys soon emerged from the lake. After a while, he saw a head emerge. When the second guy made no move to turn the canoe over, he rowed (despite Hiei's wishes of catching up with Yusuke and Kuwabara) and asked the guys, "Are you okay?"  
  
The one guy said, "Sure I guess." But the other one said, "I think my leg is broken. He then started to burst into tears. Kurama flipped the canoe over. The guy's leg had been trapped inside it when the canoe tipped. You'll be okay." Kurama said, eyeing Katy and a canoe rapidly approaching. Out of the corner of his eye, however, Kurama spotted what looked to be Yusuke and Kuwabara, swimming in circles as fast as they could, screaming. And empty canoe lay 30+ feet away from them.  
  
Hiei and Kurama could barely hear their anguished cries of "HELP US!!! AHH! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY SNAPPING TURTLES!!"  
  
And indeed they were. Being chased by snapping turtles. Kurama sweatdropped. Hiei chuckled, then said "Hn." Sighing, Kurama and Hiei proceeded to tow both empty canoes (Yusuke's and those two guys') back to the dock.  
  
After Hiei and Kurama had gotten tired of watching Yusuke and Kuwabara screaming, they decided to enjoy a relaxing...uhh...canoe trip across the lake.  
  
As they were ...uhh...paddling their way around a tiny Island and making their way back to the dock when all of a sudden Kurama said, "Uhh, Hiei?" Hiei replied with a "Hn."  
  
"We've got a slight problem." Kurama said. "What now, fox?" Hiei said, turning around. He then noticed that Kurama was up to his waist in water. The water only barely brushed Hiei's shoes. Hiei got a strange look in his eyes. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Can you swim, Hiei?" He asked. Hiei got a deer-trapped-in-headlights-look. Kurama guessed that meant 'no'. Kurama laughed as Hiei started paddling rapidly to shore.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped their swimming in giant circles (the turtles were gone, but they didn't know that ^_~) to watch the strange sight. Hiei, up to his ankles in water, paddling rapidly. Kurama, paddling slower, almost sitting in water. Since Hiei didn't really know how to paddle, the canoe was traveling in circles. Then Hiei got the bright idea to paddle on the other side of the canoe. They then headed in a beeline towards the dock. (It was then that Yusuke and Kuwabara realized that there was no turtle chasing them. They reluctantly [seeing as how their canoe was gone] swam towards the dock)  
  
When Kurama and Hiei finally got to shore, They were both drenched. They got another canoe, this time one without any leaks, and proceeded to go back out onto the lake. As soon as they did that, Katy called them back in. "It looks like it's going to rain." She said. No sooner did she say that did the sky open up and it started to rain. Again. So Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and the campers made their way back to their cabins. (Botan and Kako's soccer game had ended already. They won.)  
  
Dripping and wet, Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived at their cabin, only to dry off and have to immediately run off in order to arrive at the Mess Hall in time. Kurama and Hiei however, were already wet, so they weren't affected that much.  
  
Of course, dinner was the usual, mashed potatoes swamped with gravy, corn- on-the-cob, and fried chicken that looked like...uhh...chicken. For once. Then came the nightmare upon all nightmares. It was the counselor's in Cabin Three's turn to do the dishes. So, Yusuke and Kuwabara trudged back into the kitchen, where they were met with an aroma that even made Kuwabara's socks smell good. It was the stacks upon stacks of plates, covered with uneaten food, and a sink with a faucet. And a scrubbing brush with some liquid soap inside. No washing machine. And a teeny towel on the counter. That was it.  
  
I will skip the small details because I don't want to make you all sick. I am already sick, so It won't affect me that much.  
  
When Yusuke and Kuwabara got back, they were both a shade of green that matched Yusuke's jacket very well but horribly clashed with Kuwabara's hair.  
  
Kako: Yup! I was the one in the leaky canoe. My friends and sister were the ones chased by snapping turtles.  
  
Yusuke: *throws up* I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Kako: You're already sick. And I am happy to say I have never had the luxury of washing the camp's dishes. I have seen what it looks like, and it's not pretty, but I've never washed the dishes.  
  
Yusuke: I'm so hungry.  
  
Kako: *tosses Yusuke some cheese*  
  
Yusuke: Yay! *Eats cheese*  
  
Kako: Yusuke, I've got to warn you...  
  
Yusuke: *throws up, again*  
  
Kako: Um...yeah...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++ 


	4. Camping, and AllCamp, and Bears! oh my!

CHAPTER FOUR-CAMPING AND ALL-CAMP AND BEARS! (OH, MY!)  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I think this is all a conspiracy to get the world to buy more duct tape. I don't own YuYu Hakusho. I own Kako. That is it *sniffles* And I found a dime. Now I have $3.75. YAY!  
  
Kako: Yay! Now for the fun part! I'm kinda running out of funny scenarios, but I've got 3 or 4 left!  
  
Yusuke: Meep *has read the script*  
  
Kako: HAHAHA!!  
  
They woke up to a voice yelling, "GET THE HECK OUT OF BED YOU LAZY CAMPERS!!..." Kako, of course, had come prepared, and stuck earplugs in her ears the previous night.  
  
That day, Yusuke checked the activities sheet for his cabin. There, listed right in 12pt Times New Roman font, read 'Camping Trip'. Yusuke silently said, "YES! NO MORE CAMP FOOD!" inside of his head, but also said, "NO WAY! I AM NOT COOKING FOOD AND SLEEPING ON THE GROUND!!"  
  
It was a good thing he said the last one out loud, because all the campers who had been asleep woke up. Kuwabara leaned over the top bunk and said, "Urameshi, why would you be cooking food and sleeping on the ground?"  
  
Yusuke turned around. "Because our cabin is supposed to go camping." Kuwabara pondered upon that, but not for very long, because he got a headache. "Do you even know how to cook?" Yusuke sweatdropped.  
  
"Yup!" Yusuke said. "I can cook one camp food that everyone loves!" Kuwabara sweatdropped. "And what would that be?" He asked. Kuwabara never got the chance to have his question answered, because they found out that their campers were leaving them in order to get to the Mess Hall on time.  
  
Kurama and Hiei did not wake up to the "GET THE HECK OUT OF BED!" because Kurama had Hiei use his katana to cut apart the wires connecting the intercom to cabin One. Instead, Kurama set an alarm clock. So everyone got up a nice 2min and 45sec before breakfast was served so they had to run like crazy to get there on time.  
  
Kako had gone overboard and drank 5 bottles of cherry soda that night, so she and Botan stayed up to 4:00 in the morning telling Dumb Blonde jokes. Botan had deep circles under her eyes, but Kako just drank another bottle of cherry soda and she was fine.  
  
For breakfast, Yusuke & co. ate rock-hard biscuits, eggs, and sausages that gave off an unusual odor of burnt meat. Then, Yusuke and Kuwabara headed back to their cabins to roll up their sleeping bags (with clothes, pillows, etc inside) and get things like tents, compasses, and other supplies before they went. They would spend the majority of the day hiking, until they came to a spot where they wanted to camp. They would set up camp, cook and eat dinner, tell ghost stories, then go to bed. They would then sleep in in the morning, eat pre-packed cereal breakfasts (y'know, the cereal boxed?), and proceed to go back to camp, where they would eat a late lunch, then go swimming, then the campers would have a barbecue in the field next to the lake, then go back to their cabins. The counselor's would then meet about what to do for this week's special activities that the whole camp would participate in. A swell day. Only it did not turn out that way.  
  
Meanwhile, Cabin One was supposed to swim that morning, then eat lunch, then do arts and crafts (during which Bailey will finally be able to do the ropes course) and then eat dinner, campers go back to cabin, counselors talk about group activities, etceteras etceteras.  
  
Cabin Eight was scheduled to go canoeing that morning, then eat lunch, then go do archery, then eat dinner, campers go back to cabin, counselors stay and talk about how much they hate their campers, (just to see if you're paying attention ^_^)  
  
So, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the campers started walking. They walked through trails through the woods, following a tiny brook that connected to the lake. About ten minutes after they had started walking, Yusuke said. "I'm tired. Let's set up camp now." Kuwabara shook his head, staring a tiny map. "I don't know Urameshi. This map says there's a clearing about an hour or so away.  
  
"An hour!" Yusuke said. "You're not the one carrying all of our supplies!" Kuwabara sweatdropped.  
  
So, to spare you of any details the hiked for an hour. Then they came to a tiny clearing, with a campfire ring, and logs to sit on. Yusuke sweatdropped. "So this is that clearing you were talking about?"  
  
Kuwabara looks at map. "I guess so, Urameshi." Yusuke sweatdropped then began to set up the tents. It took him an awful long time to do it, and by the time he had finished, the rest of the campers (and one counselor) were gathering around the campfire. Kuwabara held a hot dog on a stick and was roasting it. "See Urameshi!" He said. "I can make one thing!" Yusuke sweatdropped. Again.  
  
Kurama and Hiei headed towards the lake. Surprisingly, Hiei had gone out and bought a bathing suit. Since he wears such a small size, it had little ducks all over it. And no, Kurama's swim trunks did not have little red hearts all over them!  
  
They were at the lake. Kurama stared at the water with a look in his eyes that said If-I-analyze-this-water-I-bet-I-will-find-toxic-chemicals. Hiei turned to Kurama. "So is this some sort of ningen sport?" "Yes, Hiei." Kurama replied. All of the campers rushed into the water. Kurama just refrained from that and sat on a little bench they provide bored counselors with. Hiei looked at the water, then at the bench, like he was trying to make a hard decision.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Can you swim, Hiei?" A note of panic rose in Hiei's eyes. "So what if I can't?" He said. Kurama could barely hear the "Stupid ningen sport." Under Hiei's breath.  
  
So, needless to say, Hiei joined Kurama at the bench. I didn't think the reviewers would like it very much if I showed Hiei swimming with one of those water noodle thingies. Yeah. So...  
  
...So, while Kurama and Hiei were sitting on that bench, watching their campers swim in water with dead things floating in it (Kurama makes mental note to make sure all campers wash hands before eating) Botan and Kako were getting canoes. So, after Katy had read the rules to them, all of the campers madly rushed two-by-two into their canoes. So...you guessed it. Botan and Kako were unknowingly left with the teeny green one. As they paddled (Kako in the front and Botan in the back) and paddled...... And paddled..... And paddled...etc, etc, etc.  
  
Kurama and Hiei got to watch the strange sight. Botan and Kako (Kako currently whistling the chorus to 'Wild Wind') were sinking lower and lower. Kako kept paddling and paddling. And then--  
  
--It rained. Kako and Botan were stranded way out near that teeny island, slowly sinking, and it was raining. Botan and Kako were paddling very fast to get to shore. (And the rain did wonders for the amount of water in their canoe when they got back) And so, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kako, campers, a couple squirrels, and a bug or two ran up the trail leading to the cabins. Once sheltered from the storm, the campers had a nice 45 minutes until lunch.  
  
But, alas, poor Yusuke is sitting out in the rain-actually in a tent but rain is still coming through-and he is eating a chocolate bar he brought with him while the campers are using the Heero Yuy Patented Death Glare, or HYPDG, because they haven't eaten anything all day. Sucks for those campers.  
  
So, after the majority of the campers and/or counselors (Yusuke & co. are still in the tent) had eaten (and yes, Kurama made all the campers wash their hands.) the campers from cabin One marched up in the rain to the arts and crafts tent. But for poor Hiei and Kurama, it was dish duty. Good thing they had had lots of dishes covered in grilled cheese slices, baked beans, nachos with this cheese sauce and salsa that looked as if it had fossilized long before it was served to the campers, and for dessert, bowls of chocolate pudding with whipped cream. I pity them.  
  
After Kurama and Hiei had gotten out of that mess hall (Hiei's face halfway in a paper bag, and Kurama furiously wiping his hands off on a tissue.) They headed up to the arts and crafts tent. And it was not raining any more. Yay for Kurama and Hiei! But, because the great-and-powerful Authoress says so, it is still raining 1-2 miles away from camp where Yusuke is.  
  
So Kako and Botan left the mess hall in happy spirits, because Kako had also read the script and nothing dangerous to my health in any way happened to me while I was doing archery.  
  
Out of the kindness of my heart, it had finally stopped raining where Yusuke was. Now it was worse, and their campground was all a pile of mud. ^_^  
  
But they still managed to light a fire, and were roasting hot dogs on the...um.... Fire. Yeah. Then they had marshmallows. And anything else they could find. (Yusuke ate all the chocolate so they couldn't make s'mores)  
  
And so, after everyone did their afternoon activities, they all headed once more to the mess hall for dinner. For dinner that night, they were eating salad, roast beef (or at least, it looked like roast beef) covered in this gravy sauce (at least, it looked like gravy sauce) and green beans that at least they could tell were green beans, unless the camp served watered down asparagus. For dessert they were going to eat ice cream in these little bowls with chocolate sauce on top. You could just tell that the ice cream was freezerburnt. It was after dinner, and the campers were going to walk back to the cabins by themselves while the counselors had this meeting.  
  
"So," Kako said to Kurama. "What's this counselor meeting thing about?" Kurama answered, "It's supposed to be what we do for the all-camp activity. It's something that the whole camp does together." "Sounds like fun!" Botan said. "You would thing so." Hiei piped up. The four of them ran to the.umm.place where they were meeting.  
  
While they were there, the camp director, who shall be known as Mrs. Camp Director, said, "Do any of you have any ideas for this weeks all-camp event?"  
  
Of course, the microphone squeaked, and everyone covered his or her ears. "I think we should all play Capture the Flag at Night with no Flashlights." Hiei said. Everyone stared at him. Mrs. Camp Director wrote Capture the Flag down on this white board.  
  
"Not in the dark. Hiei, that might actually hurt the children!" "That was my general idea." Hiei muttered to himself.  
  
"I think we should all have giant competitions across camp, at things like canoeing and archery, and the winning cabin gets a prize!" Katy, the leader to the athletics dept. at Camp Fun n' Games, piped up.  
  
"Let's do a Talent Show!" Kako said. You could hear a distinct "Hn. Ningen no baka." Coming from Hiei as Mrs. Camp Director wrote down  
  
Mrs. Camp Director spoke again. "So, which one is it? Everybody take a vote!"  
  
And so, the counselors voted (30 counselors in all) at 12 for Capture the Flag, 4 for Competitions, and 14 for The Talent Show.  
  
"And so, next Thursday, that's in two days, we will host the first annual Talent Show." Mrs. Camp Director said.  
  
"How did I get myself into this?" Kurama said, watching Kako and Botan eagerly plan their cabin's talent for the talent show. "Hn." Hiei replied. "I told you not to come to camp. You had to come and drag me into this."  
  
"Augh!" A voice said, running up the, umm...hills to where they were. "It's a bear! A bear is attacking the cabins!" Everyone began to panic. Just Hiei, Kurama, Kako, and Botan stood staring at everyone as they ran around in circles.  
  
"Counselors, go back to your cabins and make sure your campers are ok." Mrs. Camp Director's voice flooded into the room. All of the councilors made a mad dash for the door.  
  
"How did a bear get in here!" A voice said. "A bear has never attacked Camp Fun n' Games before!" Another responded. As it turned out, Hiei, Kurama, Kako, and Botan were the last ones out.  
  
When Kurama and Hiei got to their cabins, all the lights were out and the campers were huddled like potatoes at the corner of the cabin. "The bear's outside." One of them whispered. "Speak up," Kurama said. "We can't hear you." "Be quiet!" One of the kids whispered. "The bear'll hear you!"  
  
"Bears can't hear very well." Hiei said. "Besides, I'll take care of it." Kurama ushered the kids to another cabin, shooting Hiei a look that said quite plainly, If-you-kill-this-bear-with-your-katana-the-camp-won't-hear- any-of-my-excuses.  
  
Hiei went to his suitcase and withdrew his prized katana. "Ha!" Hiei said to no one in particular. "Kurama said I wouldn't find a use for this!"  
  
He went out side and headed into the woods where the bear was. Sure enough, a bear was sniffing the back to the cabin. Hiei made a mental note to check the camper's suitcases for food.  
  
"Haaah!" Hiei said as he charged the bear, ready to strike with his katana. "Hiei!" a familiar voice said. "What are you doing!" It was Kurama. "I told you not to kill that bear!" Hiei looked at his feet.  
  
"I wasn't going to kill it, just maim it maybe."  
  
Kurama used his rose whip and used the smell to lure the bear out of the immediate vacinity.  
  
While Kurama was doing that, Hiei put away his Katana and searched the camper's duffels for any food that would attract bears. Inside of one camper's bags were a can of silly string, a package of balloons, a lot of assorted prank...umm...devices, and a jar of honey. The first thing that came to Hiei's mind was Why in three worlds would campers have honey, so Hiei decided to confiscate the possessions, putting them in his own duffel bag and saving them for later. He did show the honey to Kurama, who gave it to the camp directors for confiscation.  
  
All of the campers were back inside the cabin, and Kurama said to the campers, "I have good news and bad news." All of the campers groaned. "The bad news is that one of you had honey in your backpack, and that has been confiscated. The other bad news is that for all-camp, we have to come up with a talent for the talent show." "And what's the good news?" A camper asked. "We get s'mores!" Kurama replied, holding up a bag of marshmallows, a lot of Hershey's bars, and a pack of graham crackers.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said. "Can you be in charge of getting the kids to get firewood?" "Hn." Hiei replied.  
  
"Kids," Hiei said to the few that were outside. "Get some firewood." They obliged, and soon a large stack of firewood had been collected.  
  
Kurama began to start a fire with matched he had been given for exactly that purpose. As soon as a roaring fire had been started, and each person had been given materials to make s'mores, Hiei asked Kurama, "What are these s'mores?"  
  
Kurama chuckled. "They are a combination of graham crackers, melted marshmallows, and melted chocolate." Hiei raised an eyebrow, then imitated some of the campers by carefully placing a marshmallow on a stick, and then holding it over the fire. Eventually, Hiei thought it was kind of fun, and took great delight in setting his little marshmallow on fire numerous times. Also, Hiei realized that his marshmallow was now a strange black color, and so he withdrew it from the fire.  
  
"Now what?" He asked Kurama. Kurama held out two crackers and a slab of chocolate to Hiei. He sandwiched the two and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. (Now lets take a moment to go "KAWAII!" at the top of our lungs at the mental picture of Hiei shoveling S'mores into his mouth)  
  
After Hiei had finished chewing, (which took quite a long time) he turned to Kurama, who was also roasting a marshmallow. "These aren't so bad." He said. He watched Kurama pop the half-burned marshmallow into his mouth.  
  
As soon as everybody (even Hiei) was around their fourth s'mores (and some campers were even trying to bake the chocolate and marshmallows inside their mess kits) it started to rain. Hard. And so the fire was extinguished and the campers shepherded into the cabin. And of course, Hiei just had to grab the uneaten say, five bars, or Hershey's chocolate. He was happily stuffing his face when Kurama happened to see a wrapper fall to the floor. (Hiei had the top bunk) It was indeed a Hershey's chocolate wrapper. Kurama looked up to have a whole lot of wrappers fall on top of his face. He looked up even farther to find Hiei's face covered in chocolate and he still had one more bar to go.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said sharply. Kurama took the slightly dazed Hiei to the bathrooms and made him wash his face, then made him fall asleep, hoping that the sugar would wear out eventually. Well, let's just save poor Kurama the torture and kindly say that it didn't, and Kurama and Hiei were both up till around three-thirty AM, when Hiei fell fast asleep sucking his thumb in a tree outside. Kurama woke up extra early to wake up Hiei and make him go back inside so that the campers wouldn't see Hiei in ducky pajamas sleeping in a tree sucking his thumb. (KAWAII!)  
  
Kako: Yup! That's how it happened to me! Except I must thank my friend Deanna because a bear didn't actually appear at my camp experience, but it appeared in hers, so....yeah.  
  
Hiei: how could you turn me into a chocoholic!  
  
Kako: Because I felt like it! And you are so cute when you're on sugar! *Hugs Hiei*  
  
*Stops hugging Hiei because about twenty rabid fangirls are glaring at her*  
  
Kako: and Hiei here will be signing autographs to my left...  
  
*Tons of girls flock to Kako's left, even though there isn't anything there*  
  
Kako: And I would like to say...umm...that Kurama is actually my favorite!  
  
Kurama: *looks worried*  
  
Kako: And I would also like to say that I have a story entitled Ushiro Sono Hei and It's very interesting and if you'd like to read it email me at  
  
HYPERLINK mailto: BlueKitten32@aol.com  
  
BlueKitten32@aol.com 


	5. Cabin One comes up with a TalentCabin Th...

CHAPTER FIVE-CABIN ONE COMES UP WITH A TALENT/CABIN THREE GETS LOST

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 'cept some nifty fanfics, like the one you're reading now. Enjoy!

Kako: Yup! I'm back!

Yusuke: Happy Happy Joy Joy

Kako: And for all you…umm…people, sorry if I've been away so long, I know you all missed me!

Kurama: coughcough

Kako: ;;

Yusuke: Let's hurry up with the story! I'm hungry and it's rained ever since I got to the camping site!

Kako: Yeah, Yeah…on with the story!

Kurama: sigh It's a good thing we're not here the whole summer…

Kako: Why, Kurama, I'm glad you said that! But no, I'm only going to make you stay here one week…maybe two…but I'll need more traumatizing camp experiences…

Kurama & Yusuke: Why me?

Today, the whole of Cabin One is going to try and see if any of their campers has any talents. And It's just a big shame that Kurama and Hiei can't participate, since I don't want to cause Hiei any pain, because then I'll be on his hit list!

So, Kurama faced the campers. "Do any of you have any talent?" The campers looked up at him. They shook their heads. "Well, since I have to go and…supervise the Challenge Course, otherwise known as Low Ropes."

Hiei scowled. "Why do you have to go and I don't?" "My name starts with K!" Kurama said brightly. "Tell them to come up with a skit or something. One that does _not_ involve me!"

Hiei brightened at this. "Campers." Hiei said. Five bored heads turned Hiei's way. "Come up with a skit." He said. The campers talked idly for a while. Ten minutes later, Hiei came back up to them. "Are you done yet?" He said.

"No," One of the kids said. "A skit _is_ a play, right?" One kid said. "Yes." Hiei replied. "If you want, you can wait until Kurama comes back, and have him create a story for you." Hiei said.

The kids pondered this, and also pondering the outcome of what would happen if Kurama did indeed write a play for the kids. The shook their heads, uttering. "NoNoNo." Hiei smiled. "Then get to work."

The kids began conversing with themselves about it. "And not trip to the snack bar tonight if you don't come up with something and perform it for us." Hiei said.

Meanwhile—

Yusuke, Kuwabara, & co. were packing up their belongings. Tents, food, kids, etc. Yusuke this time generously let Kuwabara carry all the supplies. As they were heading back, Kuwabara remembered that he packed the map inside of the duffel he was carrying. Instead of unpacking nearly all of his stuff to look for it, Kuwabara just smiled and said, "Don't worry, Urameshi! I know the way!"

And we all know where this is headed—

"We're lost." Yusuke said nearly two hours later. They had already missed their deadline, and were late. And, they had no food on them. All they had were the marshmallows and graham crackers from the uneaten s'mores. "Don't worry, Urameshi! I know where we're going! Because I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, will find our way!"

Back to Botan and Kako—

Kako smiled. "We've got to come up with something!" Botan threw her hands up in desperation. "We can sing a song." Kako said. "Huh?" One of the campers responded. "Let's sing 1,000,000 bottles of cherry soda straight through!"

Only about…1 counselor responded to that idea. (Note It wasn't the one with blue hair)

After that, one of the campers spoke up. "I learned this song from the _choir_ that _I'm in."_ One of the campers spoke up.

"Eh?" Botan responded. "It's called Our Song." The girl said again. "It's _six_ parts, and _very hard_." The girl continued. "If it's that hard, how can you be sure that we'll pull it off?" Botan continued.

"Wipe that rainy frown off your face!" Kako sang happily. "And put a smile in its place!" "Well, aren't you optimistic!" Botan said. "Don't worry." The camper (whose name is now Katrina) "I will teach them the song."

So, Botan and Kako just sat on their bunks, reading manga, playing cards, the like-until the 'free hour' was up, and Botan and Kako went outside to see (and hear) their cabin's handiwork.

"And weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee willl siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng ouuuurrr ownnn sooongg!" About four girls sang at the top of their lungs. Katrina sweatdropped. "This is going to take some work." She admitted to the girls. They proceeded to sing the song for them.

After the song To put it nicely, Botan was shaking, and however many times Kako waved her hand in front of Botan's face, she wasn't responded. Methinks she has been paralyzed. Kako, on the other hand, had recently found another use for her earplugs. But, when she tried to pull them out, one got stuck in her ear, and it's still there. Yay?

Yusuke and Kuwabara were still walking. Kuwabara was now humming some song(that sounded an awful lot like the song that Botan's campers had been screeching earlier), and they reached this clearing, that looked strangely familiar, even though it consisted of nothing but dried mud, a few stones in a circle-like manner, and a small bundle of firewood.

"WE'VE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES THIS WHOLE TIME!" Yusuke yelled into Kuwabara's face. The campers were starting to get very hungry. "What are we going to eat?" One camper asked Yusuke. "You can eat worms for all I care." Yusuke muttered under his breath. "Yusuke!" Kuwabara said, striking a dramatic pose. "Is that any way for you to act in front of children! We're just lucky that _I_ have saved up a stash of my extra-strength high-energy protein bars!"

"I'd rather eat worms." Yuske said, leaning against a tree. "Well," Kuwabara said. "We _could_ follow this compass on my backpack."

"_YOU IDIOT!_" Yusuke screeched. "_YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS ENTIRE TIME YOU'VE HAD A COMPASS AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!_"

"I didn't think it was necessary." Kuwabara the baka blinked in surprise.

"Wait…" the obvious suddenly dawned on Yusuke. "Which way is the camp?"

Either the silence or the nighttime sounds brought crickets chirping.

"Well…" Kuwabara started.

"NO!" Yusuke said. "We're not following you any more! You've just gotten us lost! Why don't we climb to the top of that big hill so we can see where the camp is from the top of it!"

3 hours later---

"This hill," wheezed Yusuke, "looked a lot closer to us than we thought."

"Well," Kuwabara said. "I guess we _could_ use this cell phone and this GPS signaling device to contact someone else at the camp."

"_YOU IDIOT!_" Yusuke screamed. "_YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS ENTIRE TIME YOU'VE HAD A PHONE AND GPS SIGNALING DEVICE AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!_"

"Yes." Kuwabara said. "But I didn't think it was necessary." "Well," Yusuke said, resisting the very strong urge to beat his co-counselor to a pulp. "About when did you think it might become necessary?"

"Yusuke?" a camper said, pulling on his sleeve. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hurry up and make the call." Yusuke said quickly.

Back at Cabin One---

"Hey Hiei." Kurama said as he returned from spending quality time at the Low Ropes Course. "has the group come up with a skit yet?"

"Hn. Go ask them yourself." He responded, turning over in bed.

As Kurama approached the blazing fire in the middle of the clearing he was ambushed by a horde of small children. "Kurama!" James, one of the campers shouted. "Will you be in our skit?"

"It depends." Kurama said. "What exactly do I have to do?"

The children's eyes gleamed suspiciously. "well…not much."

"Will Hiei be in it?" Kurama asked. "Yup!" Logan, another camper, remarked. "How did you manage that?" He asked, puzzled. "We bribed him with candy." Logan said, like the answer was obvious. "Well," said Kurama, thinking: _if they got Hiei to do something, then it must not be that bad_. Well, he was wrong.

Kako: dun dun dun! What will Cabin One's skit be? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! eyes gleam maliciously You can be sure it'll be fun!

Yusuke: If it wasn't for that idiot Kuwabara I wouldn't have had to miss archery!

Kako: You like archery?

Yusuke: Yeah, it's the only game where I can shoot things at other people and get away with it.

Kako: lovely…well all you people please read my other fanfics, and the fanfics of my twin sister Sakura Takanouchi.

Yusuke: Yup after a couple year hiatus Kako's back on a writing storm!

Kako: Be quiet you.


	6. Slip n Slide the name says it all

A/N: ok…can you say 'lazy?' I wrote this _ages_ ago and never got around to updating it, I've got another couple chapters already written, might as well put this up. When I first wrote this, I was in eighth grade _4 freaking years ago_, how crazy is that? I re-read this fanfic and wanted to cry, the writing at the beginning is simply horrible. But if you reach this point it doesn't get to bad, right? (hopefully) so yeah I'm in college now! Writing real papers and such, for real grades…now I can be lazy in a whole new way! Read on!

CHAPTER SIX-uhh, I forgot what I'm writing about so we'll just see where this goes

Kako: ohohoho! I completely forgot about Hiei on the slip –n- slide! malicious grin so I'll see if I can incorporate that, hmm?

Yusuke: yawns Beating Kuwabara's ass makes a guy tired.

Kako: Well you've earned some resting time, I'm mainly gonna focus on torturing Kurama and Hiei today.

Kurama: worried glance But…you said you loved me? How can you torture me?

Kako: starry eyed I've decided I'm into Seto Kaiba now from Yugioh. Sorry Kura-chan, you're already old hat.

Seto Kaiba: swishes coat in a very Kaiba-like manner

Kako: kawaii!

Kurama: I feel so left out…

Kako: well now you have dozens of screaming kids to be your friends! Have fun!

* * *

CHAPTER uhh shoot I forgot the name of it! I have like a short memory span today -.-;

Hiei woke up early, admiring a tiny spider's web in the corner of the room. It was then that his tranquility was broken by a noise that sounded like a dump truck on full throttle.

Yes, it was indeed Kurama snoring.

Feeling very disgruntled, Hiei took a pillow and shoved it in Kurama's face, but it did not help. Kurama simply rolled over and hugged the pillow to his chest, snoring even more loudly. (The dump truck was turned into a jackhammer.)

At this point, Hiei couldn't stand his tranquility being interrupted any longer. He grabbed the open container of Pixi Stick on the windowsill, climbed down the ladder joining the bunk beds, and poured the entire thing into Kurama's open mouth.

Feeling satisfied, Hiei set the container back on the windowsill, then leaned in to grab his pillow back.

Then, Kurama coughed.

And Hiei was covered in pixi stick dust. Feeling more disgruntled than before, Hiei decided to go wash up before any campers saw him covered in pink pixi stick dust.

As Hiei was washing his face(KAWAII!) He noticed a bucket beside the sink. Quickly filling it with water, Hiei proceded to carry it triumphantly back to the Cabin, where he found

A happy Kurama sitting on his bed. He yawned. "I had just the best night's sleep." Kurama said, stretching. "Did you sleep well?"

At this Hiei felt even more disgruntled at having his plans foiled yet again. He ignored the question and settled himself on his bed and went to sleep almost immediately.

Sighing, Kurama glanced at his watch, and discovered that they were almost twenty minutes late for their scheduled morning activity.

"Hiei Hiei get up!" Kurama said, shaking him. Then, Kurama reached into the backpack on the floor and drew out the whistle he had confiscated from a camper earlier that week who thought it funny to wake up counselors in the middle of the night.

He blew on it hard, and its shrill noise woke up the entire cabin.

"What's on fire!" A terror-stricken boy said, jumping up from his bed.

"Oh, there's no fire." Kurama said. "But we're late for the slip-n-slide!"

"Oh." Said a whole cabin-full of very disgruntled campers. They turned over and went back to sleep.

"We-ell" Kurama said. "If you all don't get ready now I won't be in your skit."

In a flash all the campers were up and ready.

"That's more like it." Kurama smiled.

---At the Slip n Slide---

Katy briefed Kurama quickly on his responsibilities manning the slip n slide. "One of you will be at the top holding the hose, and the other will be at the bottom watching the pool." She gestured to the inflatable pool with mattresses strapped to the front that the kids slid into once at the bottom of the hill. "I'll take the hose." He said, not trusting Hiei with it. "Hiei!" he shouted up to the koorime. "Get down there!"

"Of all the stupid…" mumbled Hiei as he climbed into the pool, wearing nothing but a pair of ducky swim trunks. (KAWAII) Kurama handed the kids a bottle of Palmolive liquid soap and told them to lather up. He then poured soap all over the plastic sheet that ran the length of the hill. He started the flow of water in the hose, and aimed it at the sheet. "Ok, who wants to be first?" At that, a kid cried, "ME!" and, with a running start, jumped onto the sheet, sliding until he crashed into the mattresses. The pool shook, and Hiei got slapped in the face with water. "Stupid ningens" Hiei said.

After most of the kids had gone on it, Bailey stepped up. "Let me go next!" he whined. Now, let me tell you that bailey is not on the skinny side. Even calling him 'slightly overweight' would be a _big_ understatement.

Well bailey started from, maybe 30 feet away from the start of the slip n slide and took off running. "Bailey…slow down." Kurama warned. Well lets just say that kid was like a rocket going down the hill. As he was sliding he hit a small bump in the ground, and was propelled into the air, headed straight for…

…Hiei.

Bailey smashed into the mattresses, and the pool(and Hiei with it) tumbled upside down.

Yup, Hiei was trapped underneath the inflatable pool. Katy immediately ran to the pool, and tilted it upright. Water whooshed out from underneath it, and a _very_ disgruntled Hiei climbed out, his hair soaked and plastered to his face. Had the situation not been so serious Kurama would have laughed. (but that didn't stop the rest of the kids from laughing at Hiei's appearance)

"Anyone who laughs" Hiei said, clenching his fists, "gets it."

Now let's consider the facts here. Hiei's hair is hanging down, he's completely drenched, and wearing ducky swim trunks. How could anyone not laugh?

Kurama stifled a giggle. Hiei just angrily grabbed a spare towel and began toweling off his hair, and marched angrily back to the cabin.

Katy sighed. "Well its all for the best." She said. "Another storm's coming in." She pointed to the sky, where dark clouds had began to form, and Kurama could hear the low rumble of thunder.

---Meanwhile----

"I think we've discovered a new way for mass evacuation." Botan said as her campers were rehearsing their song for what seemed like the 100th time. "Hmm?" Kako said, from her position on her bed listening to her Ipod. "I wonder where Yusuke's group is." Botan mused. "They've been missing for awhile. If they're not back soon they'll miss All-Camp tomorrow."

"Hey! That reminds me." Kako said, turning to face Botan and removing the headphones. "What exactly are we doing tomorrow?"

"Uh…" Botan started, then moved to check her schedule. "The campers pick from a bunch of different activities. There's sports, movies, a 'spa,' karaoke…"

"Ooh I wanna do karaoke." Kako said, interrupting. "I'll probably do the spa." Botan said. A flash of lightning brought the girls out of their trance. "I sure hope Yusuke is ok." She said, staring out the window.

-----Meanwhile---

"Just great." Yusuke said, summing up in two words the way the cabin of now silent children felt. "No food, no map, and now it starts to rain."

Yusuke paused to stare at Kuwabara, who was lying on the ground with his head pressed to the earth. "Uhh…what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to sense them!" Kuwabara said, like it was obvious.

"Well, lets try to sense some food cause I haven't eaten in days." Yusuke said. "Even your protein bars tasted like food after a couple hours of hunger."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Kuwabara said, jumping to his feet. "I hear running water. The camp is by a stream. If we follow the water, we should reach it."

"You know," Yusuke said, stroking his chin with one hand. "That's so stupid it might actually work!"

And with that they set off towards the source of water.

* * *

Kako: Yeah I know that was a short one, next chapter (the random activities and things that go wrong with them) will probably be short too, but the _next_ one (All-Camp) will be long. Especially with the Kurama torture.

Hiei: B-B-But you _promised_ you wouldn't torture me! You made me look like an _idiot_!

Kurama: Yeah, and why do I keep tasting pixi sticks?

Kako: Just a little retribution for standing me up last Friday.

Kurama: reads script You didn't!

Kako: I don't need you to live a happy life! I have Kaiba! Walks away with coat-swishing Kaiba besides he has more money.

Kurama: rejected…sobs in corner

Kako: wow that was very OOC.

Yusuke: eating cheese from hammock am I going to make an appearance in this AN or not?

Kako: Well why don't you tell people about their lovely prizes?

Yusuke: announcer voice Well…you've won a new car!

Kako: not those

Yusuke: oh. Well for reading this and other Kako or Sakura Takanouchi fanfics you will be indulging in happiness and humor. Not to mention cheese. takes another bite

Kako: and who wants to read the disclaimer? Since I kinda forgot to put it at the beginning.

Botan: ooh pick me! Reads Kako is not liable for any fraudulent charges for maiming, dismembering, disfigurement, reduction of height, loss of hearing, or death. Sign at the dotted…

Kako: oh wait, that's my insurance forms for you guys. hands new sheet of paper

Botan: Kako owns next to nothing. Her college books, a computer, some cheese, a year's supply of tic-tacs, and…our obligations to act in this fanfic?

Kako: All contracts are legal and binding. You all signed the forms. The lawyers made you sign them so I could have full rights in case any of my torturous acts 'accidentally' hurt you! smiles

All: sweatdrop

Kako: Anytime! Blows kisses to all faithful readers and reviewers! Make sure to review!

A/N: also for anyone who really likes my writing or who just wants to critique something of mine, I'm on fictionpress under the username Kakomi, I would really appreciate anyone reading my stories and leaving comments about them. That would seriously make my day! I'll also gladly read any reviewer's fanfics or whatever too.


	7. All Camp! we're finally there!

A/N: this is my favorite chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7- All Camp! (we're finally there!)

Kako: sobbing terrible news! My parents made me put my cat up for adoption! hugs kitty plushie waaaaaaah

Yusuke: You can hug this tosses Puu

Kako: Hey! brightening Let's play Hot Potato with Puu! tosses to Hiei

Hiei: gets hit in the face with Puu

Kako: oops…well now you all finally get to see what cabin One's skit will be…

Chapter 7- All Camp!

Yusuke was awakened first by his stomach growling, and then by the fact that Kuwabara was eating anything in his backpack…papers, napkins, aluminum foil, you name it.

Yusuke snatched the backpack away from him. "What are you doing?" He said, annoyed.

"Yusuke," one of my kids whined. "What are we going to eat?"

"We're having a Kuwabara flambé." Yusuke replied, scratching his head. He shouldered his backpack and started off along the river.

"uhh, how do you know what direction to go?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Just follow your nose to the smell of dead things and we'll reach it eventually." Yusuke said.

All the campers held their hands tightly over their ears as Kako started her rendition of 'Bohemian Rhapsody.'

So far Kako has had full control of the mike for the last hour, and has been singing songs from the Killers to Christina Aguilera. And we thought _anything_ could be better than her cabin's singing.

At the spa, Botan sighed peacefully as she relaxed with a facial mask, cucumbers on her eyes, and her feet soaking in a mint balm. As one of the campers was painting one hand's nails bright pink; another was painting the other hand's nails turquoise. _This is the life_, she thought to herself.

When it came time for her to leave, Botan removed the cucumbers and sat up, one hand going to her towel-wrapped hair to steady herself. Her mask had completely dried, and Botan's face had become as still as if she would have been injected with novocaine at the dentists. She tried to peel if off, but it stuck hard. Climbing out of her chair Botan hurried to the sink and splashed water on her face, but the water just ran off the mask. Feeling decidedly annoyed by now, Botan grabbed up a paper towel and some liquid soap and began scrubbing at the mask.

By lunchtime she still had bits of mask clinging to her nose, and the scrubbing had taken off quite a bit of her skin, too. Giving up, she pulled the towel off her head. _At least I'll have killer hair_, she thought. It was perfectly straight and she'd used temporary highlighters to make it a bit lighter. She stared at her hands, puzzled by the multi-color manicure. _Oh well_, she thought as she picked up her jacket and began to round up the campers to take them to lunch. _You just can't win at everything_.

--------

Kurama, Hiei, and the rest of Cabin One was rehearsing for their skit, they'd all spent the morning in the indoor science hall watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

The Campers had successfully blackmailed both Hiei and Kurama into being in their skit. (AN: that's all I can say about it for now 'cause I don't want to give it away!) How they were able to blackmail them I don't know, but they did.

-------

That night, after a dinner of ham, baked beans, and coleslaw, the campers arrived at the outdoor auditorium at the South end of the Camp near the lake. While everyone was waiting for all the campers to arrive they all (even Hiei) sang corny camp songs.

Kurama, Hiei and the rest of the counselors soon got bored with all the singing and campers making fools of themselves in their group skits and songs. Hiei woke up as one of his campers began pulling on his sleeve saying, "Come on, get up, we're on next, and you two have to get into your costumes!"

"There are _costumes?_" Kurama asked incredulously. "Of course," he said. "You have to be in costumes so people know who you are! I borrowed them from the drama building. "There's a _drama_ building?" Kurama asked again, but was interrupted by the campers all pulling on his arms to go backstage into his 'costume.'

Once backstage, he was surprised to see Botan there. "What are you doing here?" "Oh." She said. "I'm playing the lead role! I think these kids are so sweet to ask me! It's going to be so much fun!" She said. She was already in her costume, a blue gingham dress.

Kurama's eyes got wide as he was presented with his costume, this white lacy dress with glitter and sparkles all over it. "No way." He said. "I'm not crossdressing. You can't make me." He put his foot down. "And you haven't even seen the matching shoes yet!" Botan said cheerfully, holding up a pair of silvery white strappy sandals.

"Of course I can make you!" A voice boomed from the sky. "Who's that?" Kurama asked. "Oh, it's the authoress!" Logan, one of the campers said. "Kurama!" the authoress said, waving her magic wand. "You _WILL_ participate in this skit!" "I…will…participate…" Kurama said through gritted teeth. "That's the spirit!" the authoress said happily. Bye now!" and the voice faded away.

Botan happily tied her hair up in braids with blue ribbons. "I'll have to help you with your makeup too!" She said happily to Kurama, obviously enjoying this.

"And now," Katy said. "Cabin One, performing a shortened version of _The Wizard of Oz_!"

The curtain rose to show a bunch of sloppily painted cardboard buildings, and a winding road of yellow paper.

Botan walked onto the stage. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore!" With that, all the campers rushed onto the stage, giggling happily. "Who are you?" Botan asked. "We're munchkins!" At that they parted, pushing Hiei, in full munchkin garb, into the front of their group. Yes, Hiei had also been bewitched by the authoress to be in the skit.

"We…represent…the lollypop kids…" Hiei sang softly. "What was that?" Botan said. "I can't hear you." She said in a singsong voice. "WE REPRESENT THE LOLLYPOP KIDS AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE-" He was cut off as the kids ushered him offstage.

"Your house has landed on the evil Wicked Witch of the East! We're free!" They said. "But how do I get home to my family?" She said. "It's easy! We'll call the Good Witch Glinda to help you!"

Instantly a cloud of white glitter fell as Kurama walked onstage, wearing the white lacy dress and a white hat, and carrying a magic wand. It took all of her self-control not to make Botan laugh. "Glinda, how do I go home?"

Kurama replied. "Just click your heels together three times and say, 'There's no place like home,' and you'll go home." Botan clicked her heels together three times, chanting, "There's no place like home, There's no place like home," Until the curtain fell and all the kids ran back onto the stage dressed normally. "I'm home!" She smiled and hugged them all.

The crowd cheered as Botan and the kids took their bows. Backstage, Hiei was laughing as Kurama tried to remove his makeup unsuccessfully. Botan had gone all out on him, using glitter eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and lipstick.

--------

Nearing a giant dam set up to block the water from the camp lake with the nearby river, Yusuke felt triumphant at leading them there. "Now all we have to do is climb over it and we'll be back!" "Yeah, but how do we climb over it?" Kuwabara said. The thing was set into a rocky cliff-like wall. "Easy," Yusuke said. "You give me a boost, and I'll climb over, then you hand kids up to me and I'll help them over, and then you use trees or something to get yourself over."

Yusuke's plan seemed to be working as one by one, all of the kids were over the dam. Now, just Kuwabara had to get over it. He climbed up the side of the wall, and was just about to swing one leg over when he noticed that his shoe was stuck on a crack of a rock propping up the dam. He tugged at it until his shoe came free. As he dropped over the other side, He noticed a small trickle of water coming from where his shoe had been.

"Uh, Yusuke?" Kuwabara said. "What?" Yusuke asked. "I think I just broke the dam." More water was rushing through now, and both Yusuke and Kuwabara could see the water helping to dislodge more rocks. "Kids?" Yusuke said. "About how fast can you run?"

Kuwabara screamed as they all ran as fast as they could. The dam had officially broken, and tons of water was gushing through.

Botan and Kako's group was about to start their song. They were all on the stage, and were about to start singing when they all heard a sound. "It sounds like…rushing water?" Kako said, wrinkling her nose. Suddenly the kids started to sing.

Kako and Botan stared in disbelief and campers and counselors ran from their seats screaming as the kids began to sing. "They're not _that_ bad." Botan said, as almost the entire amphitheater was empty by now. "AND WE WILL SIIIIIIIING." The kids sang, as a ten-foot wave of water washed over the amphitheater and crashed onto the seats and aisles, heading for the stage, Botan and Kako watched in disbelief as the entire amphitheater was flooded, and a waterlogged Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with the rest of their cabin, sat up from the drenched floor.

"Yusuke!" Botan said happily, hugging Yusuke. "I'm so happy you're still alive!" She said. "Anyone gonna hug me?" Kuwabara said hopefully. "Dream on, loser." Kako, Botan, and their Cabin said in unison.

---------

At the counselor meeting that night, they all had a crucial decision to make. "I think we should just send the kids home tomorrow. I mean, we can't do anything with half the camp in ruins." Katy said, throwing up her hands. "It's useless." "And," Karen added, "the Humane Society won't let us have any more hiking trips after _they_ got lost." She looked accusingly at Yusuke.

"But," Botan said, glancing around. "Won't we have to refund all the campers money if we make them leave early?" "True," they all nodded. "What will we do?" Kako asked.

AN: I do not own any of the songs Kako sang at karaoke, or _The Wizard of OZ_. I got the idea from _The Muppets Wizard of Oz_, which I thought was funny, so I decided to make a parody of it.

Kako: Yay! Also, next chapter might be the last one unless I come up with something fun to extend it! I'm thinking of having them go on a white-water rafting trip. Lots of fun for that.

Kurama: still trying to get makeup off

Kako: come on, Kurama! Get in touch with your feminine side!

Kurama: What did I do to receive such torture?

Kako: Nothing, Kurama dear. Now, for all my lovely reviewers, I give you: Hiei the munchkin!

Hiei: dancing in munchkin garb We represent the lollypop kids.

Kako: Kawaii! So, read and review and I'll get that next chapter up for you!

Yusuke: and now that school's officially out Kako can actually be on her computer for fun!

Kako: Well R&R! Ciao for now! waves


End file.
